Gun (Graveyard Shift)
The gun is a weapon in the game Graveyard Shift, used by the player throughout the game and serving as the primary weapon of the player when a weapon is depleted of its ammo. Appearance Icon The icon of the gun appears as a often seen handgun, a little bit like a pistol. Reticule The reticule of a gun appears as a red circle with a line going through the middle of the top, middle, left side and right side of the circle. Game information The gun is the shooter's primary and most used weapon in Graveyard Shift. The gun is equipped at the start of each level, and will be equipped if the player manages to deplete all the ammo of an obtained weapon. The gun fires bullets, with "sparks" coming from the gun when it is fired, accompanied by the sound of a gun rapidly being fired. The gun fires low damage bullets that, although can destroy zombies head or body with one shot, deals low damage to other enemies. The gun will make unusually large bullet holes in walls when the player shoots at walls, and chip away grass when the player shoots at grass. The gun is a good weapon for destroying small and weak enemies, but not useful for enemies with high health. Along with being able to kill some enemies with a single shot, it can also destroy objects like tombstones or chairs, but can also kill human characters like maidens or zombies with a single shot, indicating that most enemies encountered are tougher and stronger than humans. The gun has ∞ (infinite) ammo, the gun having to have infinite ammo or the player would at least once find themselves defenseless and having to block attacks with their shield instead of killing there attackers. The gun delivers about five to six low damage shots per second, however, the gun cannot infinitely continue firing at its usual rate of fire, as the gun overheats after being used for ten seconds. When the gun overheats, its rate of fire drops considerably, averaging about one to two shots per second. How close the gun is to overheating is indicated by a bar located at the bottom left side of the screen, right beside the gun icon. The gun will fill up with red bars the longer the payer fires, the gun going into overheat mode when the bar is completely full. Once the bar is completely full, the player has to wait two seconds for the gun to cool down. If the player takes frequent breaks, they will not overheat their gun. Levels with much projectile firing enemies often allow the player to certainly always not overheat, as the player has to often take breaks to shield themselves from oncoming projectiles. The earlier the player takes breaks, the faster the gun cools down. Often the player will probably not have to take a break, as levels typically do not offer much enemies for the player to massacre. A tip to reduce the chance of overheating is to only fire when the player has their target over an enemy, rather than constantly fire and drag the firing reticule across the screen. The gun, although being able to damage most enemies, certain enemies it cannot entirely damage, some enemies having a weak spot where they can only be damaged. The puppet armour is the only enemy than cannot be killed or damaged at all by the gun, it can only be killed by cutting its strings with the sword. Existing in Graveyard Shift is a weapon box of the gun, which can be obtained by being hit with any weapon. At first it may puzzle players why a box containing a gun exists, as the player can deplete their current weapon to obtain the gun, but the reason a weapon box containing a gun is placed in levels is so that the player can make a quick transition to whatever weapon they currently have to the gun, as this gun is placed near an area where a maiden is, and the gun essential for protecting a maiden as other weapons inflict a circle or line of damage that can potentially kill a maiden if used on zombies near a maiden. The gun is a good primary weapon, as it offers a short small range for damage, and has infinite ammo, but can overheat and cause the player to come into a defenseless state where the have to protect themselves from incoming projectiles while waiting for there gun to cool down, or they can make shot shots with their gun to kill enemies. Category:Graveyard Shift Category:Weapons